I lost my brother
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Como soy rebelde, hago mis propias versiones de la serie. Sin embargo, esta historia podría muy bien suceder porque está ambientada 15 años en el futuro. Como siempre, mis títulos apestan. Enjoy.
1. Illinois, 2029

**Illinois, 2029.**

* * *

No es que crea que escapar es tan fácil, pero al menos puede intentarlo mientras su compañero es carneado en la carretera. Un demonio no tiene por qué ser leal, ¿verdad? En especial cuando puede usar la desgracia de otro para el propio beneficio. Pasa una a una las lápidas del cementerio donde ha buscado refugio a toda la velocidad que le permiten esas estúpidas piernas humanas. La próxima vez elegirá un atleta. Como sea, no va a intentar desaparecer cuando el sólo hecho de pensarlo ya podría estar llamando la atención sobre su persona. Voltea a ver rápidamente a sus espaldas sin dejar de correr y parece que lo ha perdido.

Pero no.

Da de lleno contra aquel a quien trataba de evitar y cae hacia atrás, entre las tumbas. Ve una espada de ángel empuñada en su mano.

"Por favor", suplica. "He estado quieto, lo juro".

El otro tiene oídos sordos ante sus palabras, lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo iza hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos. El demonio intenta ahora el escape de Houdini, pero es tarde, está bloqueado, está perdido.

"¿Dónde está Crowley?".

Estaba seguro de que preguntaría.

"No lo sé, lo juro. Desde antes que las puertas del infierno fueron cerradas no he sabido nada de él. Qué más quisiera yo sino hacerte feliz entregándotelo, pero de verdad, no lo sé. Yo sólo he tratado de llevar una vida apartada, quieta, he sido bueno"

El otro lo contempla un instante, sus ojos verdes taladrando los suyos.

"¿Sabes qué me haría feliz?", dice y esboza una sonrisa parca. "Acabar contigo", levanta la espada.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Espera!", chilla el demonio. "¡Estoy vistiendo carne fresca! ¡Está vivo!"

"Quizás no me importa", le contesta el otro, pero la espada continúa allí, en el aire, sin bajar a tocar la carne. Es una buena señal.

"No es lo que yo he escuchado", toma el riesgo. "Por favor, déjame ir. Él estará bien. De hecho, lo está, he sido cuidadoso".

El otro permanece impasible, sin soltarlo, pero baja el arma con lentitud eterna. Sin embargo, cuando el demonio cree que va a liberarlo, de pronto se echa a andar llevándolo con él a rastras. Entran en un pequeño mausoleo donde una de las tumbas rompe su sello y cae violentamente a los pies de ambos mostrando su contenido. El demonio comprende lo que viene a continuación.

"¡No, por favor! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Lo juro!"

Su captor lo empuja por el cuello hasta ponerlo cara a cara con el cadáver recién descubierto.

"Entra ahí", ordena y el demonio intenta resistir, pero no puede, el poder que lo manda es demasiado grande; siente cómo su alma torcida se disuelve en humo negro y comienza a abandonar su huésped vivo en dirección al muerto. Cierra los ojos y ni siquiera tiene tiempo de gritar cuando la espada lo traspasa y lo convierte en una explosión de luces dentro de su recipiente.

-o-

Está temblando. Está libre. Y el hombre que lo liberó tiene ensartado un cadáver con lo que aparenta ser una lanza corta de metal. Parece un héroe sacado de una película, decidido, buena apariencia y un aire de misterio.

Ha sido una semana de pesadilla, sin poder usar su propio cuerpo, obligado a realizar atrocidades que jamás se le hubieran pasado por la mente (y eso que su mente no es de las más limpias exactamente). No volverá a acercarse a un bar por el resto de su vida. Intenta ponerse de pie y eso hace que el hombre se fije en él.

"Gracias", le dice con voz apenas controlada. "Gracias, no sé quién eres ni cómo lo hiciste pero, gracias. Mi nombre es..."

"Vete", le dice su salvador, su rostro una máscara impasible antes de retirarle toda su atención.

"Pero", insiste, "de verdad, quisiera..."

El hombre se vuelve de nuevo hacia él y ya no parece tan normal, sus ojos negros como el petróleo.

"VETE", vuelve a decir.

Sin esperar a que se lo repita una vez más, corre a tropezones hacia la puerta del cementerio, sintiendo todos los pelos de su cuerpo erizados por el terror. Torpemente se pregunta si alguien le creerá lo que ha visto cuando lo cuente.

* * *

continuará... eso espero.


	2. I need my brother

**Les recuerdo que éste es un AU, muy AU, que no tiene que ver con los hechos que se han venido desarrollando en la décima temorada de la serie así es que, para leer, mucha imaginación.**

* * *

**02.**

**I need my brother.**

* * *

Las rodillas no le responden como antes, no es que sea un viejo, pero tanto golpe, tanto movimiento, tanto esfuerzo, tanta muerte no ha pasado por él en vano. La loma es alta, de hecho, es una montaña con sus contornos cayendo casi en picada. Se toma un respiro antes de clavar la piqueta en la roca, un poco más arriba de su cabeza. Le queda el último tramo antes de alcanzar el agujero en la cumbre. Si mira hacia abajo, sólo ve el falso colchón de la foresta.

Mientras descansa aferrado de la herramienta, se pregunta qué tanto tiene que ver su hermano con la debacle en que ha caído el mundo. Sabe que, en parte, el caos se debe a Crowley y la escasa cohorte que salvó de ser engullida por el infierno para toda la eternidad. El antiguo rey necesita, sin duda, algo con que distraer de su rastro. El joven pelirrojo ha dicho que lo único que ha preguntado Dean en toda la escena tras liberarlo es _"¿Dónde está Crowley?"_. Ha sido bueno hallar el incidente de la carretera, del todo conveniente para él. El nuevo hechizo trabajó bien sobre las huellas frescas dejadas en el lugar. Dean se ha vuelto más descuidado, quizás la paciencia se le está agotando o quizás simplemente ya no le importa quien vaya tras él.

Cuando, sin aliento, alcanza la entrada, trata de imaginar con ansiedad lo que encontrará del otro lado. El joven testigo no se ha guardado detalle de su encuentro haciendo especial hincapié en señalarle la contradicción entre la apostura de... aquello, y la frialdad, maldad, (faltaron epítetos en su boca para describirlo adecuadamente) que parecían exudar sus ojos cuando se tornaron tan negros como la noche. La última vez que logró alcanzarlo, que logró verlo en persona, Dean aún continuaba siendo su hermano... bueno, tal vez con algunos matices algo más que oscuros, pero aún su hermano. De eso han transcurrido ocho años, lo suficiente para que la Marca haya hecho lo suyo en la precaria humanidad del cazador.

Pero lo que encuentra al alcanzar la cumbre, no está dentro de lo que hubiera esperado.

La caverna se abre a un espacio amplio tallado en la roca iluminado por los tragaluces hábilmente situados en puntos estratégicos. La luz cae sobre las estructuras en el interior, también talladas con singular destreza en la misma roca (y que no le permiten retirar el asombro de su boca abierta), semejando estantes dispuestos en forma de laberinto, guiando los pasos de quien, como él, por algún azar del destino ha logrado traspasar el umbral. De hecho, tras el primer recodo, arrumbados contra la pared, encuentra los restos momificados de alguien que le precedió. Camina con cautela hasta alcanzar el salón principal, admirándose de la cantidad de objetos de distinta índole que abarrotan los espacios. Entonces, en medio del desorden general, sentado en un taburete, con un mandil de cuero cubriendo pecho y piernas, y reclinado sobre una pieza de talladura en madera en la que trabaja, encuentra la misma figura descrita por el testigo, el tiempo detenido en su apariencia, Dean.

Permanece clavado al piso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ha pasado tanto tiempo buscándolo que no ha pensado en lo que seguiría luego de encontrarlo. Se mueve un par de pasos adelante, tan silenciosamente como puede. Después de todo es la casa de un demonio. Su hermano no da señales de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

"Hola, Sam", le saluda, sin embargo, repentinamente, sin dignarse darse la vuelta. "Espero te hayas limpiado los pies al entrar"

Por algunos momentos sólo se escucha el sonido del raspe de la herramienta contra la madera. Sam vuelve a contemplar la habitación, intentando hallar pistas sobre el estado mental y emocional de su hermano. En cada rincón observa tallados en piedra, en madera, libros encuadernados a mano, piezas de orfebrería, hasta le parece distinguir trabajos en tela y lana, todo arrumbado, formando montones caóticos. En el trámite, encuentra al fin su propia voz.

"¿Diógenes?", pregunta.

Dean sonríe torcido sin detenerse ni apartar la vista de su trabajo.

"Aburrimiento", contesta y se yergue lo suficiente para contemplar la obra en sus manos. "Así que, Sammy: ¿a qué debo tu para nada grata visita?"

Sólo entonces, voltea y le dedica una mirada. Sus ojos son verdes como los recordaba, pero hay en ellos tanta indiferencia que hasta parece haber bajado la temperatura de la habitación.

Sam se obliga a tragar saliva y tomar aliento.

"La encontré", le informa y su hermano lo contempla con fijeza un instante antes de darle la espalda de nuevo y volver a su tarea.

"Puedes intentarlo, pero ya te lo dije una vez: no hay manera de matarme. Ya lo probé todo"

"¿Qué?", frunce el ceño, hasta que comprende que se refiere a esa última conversación, definitivamente desagradable, luego de devolverle la vida, la misma que le quitó con un tiro certero entre los ojos: _"Si hallas la manera de matarme, llámame. Si no es así, no me busques"._ "¡No!", protesta enérgicamente porque es otro el motivo que lo ha llevado hasta allí. "¡Encontré la cura!"

Por un momento, Dean se detiene. Con calma deja los instrumentos en la superficie del banco de trabajo y, entonces, comienza a reír.

"Sam, Sam, Sam", habla cuando al fin la risa cede. "¿Por qué no te vas y haces una vida? ¿Desde cuando no tienes sexo? Eres prácticamente virgen otra vez"

"Es en serio, Dean"

"¿Por qué, Sam? Eres un hombre crecido...", lo mira de arriba a abajo mientras abandona su banco de trabajo. "...muy crecido, en realidad. ¿Por qué insistes todavía?"

"Porque necesito a mi hermano de regreso"

"Necesitas una mierda. Nunca necesitaste nada", le da la espalda de nuevo dando por terminada la reunión. "Ve y busca a tu hermano en otra parte. Aquí no está".

"No me iré sin ti", dice tercamente, pero al mismo tiempo se estremece pensando en aquel desafortunado en la entrada del laberinto. Dean parece percibir su aprensión.

"Y yo que pensé siempre que eras el listo de la familia. ¿No recuerdas que la última vez que pensaste que la habías hallado, casi mueres? De hecho,... lo hiciste".

¿Cómo olvidarlo? No había tal cura y Dean terminó disparándole en la cabeza para asegurarse de no darle ninguna ventaja a Cole. Nunca supo qué sucedió con el muchacho en el intertanto en que abrazó a la muerte, antes de que su hermano lo devolviera nuevamente a la vida. Tampoco preguntó, ni piensa hacerlo en el futuro. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

"Gracias, por cierto", le dice Sam.

"Por nada"

"Pero hay cosas peores que la muerte"

"¿Vas a ponerte cursi ahora, Sam?"

"Aún hay esperanza, Dean"

"Oh, vaya", rueda los ojos. "No necesito escucharte. Puedo arrojarte ladera abajo con sólo chasquear mis dedos, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué no quieres intentarlo?"

"Soy un caballero del infierno", levanta el brazo y se arremanga lo suficiente para que la Marca, roja, brillante, protuberante, mucho más de lo que Sam recordaba, se vea con claridad. "Esto no tiene cura".

"¡Sí la tiene! No es fácil y aún me faltan algunos detalles que descifrar, pero ¡existe!", resopla, cansado. "¿No hay alguna manera de convencerte?"

Y allí Sam parece haber dado en el clavo. Dean se concentra en él con interés.

"De hecho... sí la hay", se le acerca un paso y Sam debe resistir la urgencia de retroceder lo mismo. "¿Qué cuenta Crowley?"

Sam da un respingo.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Apestas a él", dice y a Sam se le eriza el cabello de todo el cuerpo. Dean sonríe, aparentemente complacido por la reacción que ha provocado. "Te diré algo: Crowley tiene algo que me pertenece. Si me lo traes de regreso, de preferencia con el maldito hijo de perra atado a él,... me someteré a tu cura".

Sam comprende y no le gusta.

"¿La espada?"

"**MI** espada", remarca. "¿qué dices, hermanito? ¿hacemos un trato?"

* * *

continuará...


End file.
